To Collar a Rooster
by Ravenwolf5
Summary: When Sano comes home from traveling the world he comes home to more then he expected.
1. Default Chapter

Celesita: Hey hey hey peoples. Welcome to Collar The Rooster. This is a Sanosuke/Megumi fic and I am going to write my first lemon! WHOHOO!  
  
Sano: *muttering in the corner* Finally finally finally  
  
Megumi: Finally what?  
  
Sano: *swoops her up* finally you will be mine  
  
Megumi: eep!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? *Looks at Kauru as his eyes glint yellow*  
  
Kauru: Kenshin..?  
  
Celestia: yeah.umm.who will do the disclaimer? Saitoh you do it.  
  
*Sano and Megumi making out, Kenshin staring at Kauru, Yahiko is off at the Akabeko for now*  
  
Saitoh: Why me?  
  
Celestia: Because I say so. Plus if you don't you know what comes.starts with a Y starts with a Y.and no soba.  
  
Saitoh: -_-;; Celestia owns nothing. She doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin. So don't sue.  
  
Celestia: Thank you Saitoh. *looks around* okay seems like we better get on with fanfic.  
  
To Collar A Rooster Welcome Home  
  
Yahiko ran into the medical center upsetting a few patients. "Megumi! Genshei-sensei! Guess what!?" He yelled wildly while waving around a piece of paper. Genshei-sensei came trotting in, "What is it Yahiko?" Yahiko grinned, "We just got a letter from Sano! He is coming home soon! Kenshin compared the date on the letter to today's date and he concluded that Sano will be here this week!" Genshei-sensei shook his head, "What? Slow down Yahiko." Yahiko screamed, "SANO'S COMING HOME!!!!!!" Genshei-sensei smiled as he looked at Megumi in the corner who was leaning against the wall. "That's good. That's very good indeed." Yahiko followed his eyes and blinked.  
  
Later Megumi was in her room staring at her trunk full of personal possessions. Sanosuke was coming home. Here. Back to Japan. She opened the trunk and took something out. Looking at it she remembered how even though she always pretended to chase after Kenshin it was Sanosuke who held her heart. He was so rough but caring at the same time. She who was always so perfect needed something less perfect in her life. Then he left. Before she had a chance to tell him how she felt. How she.no don't go there yet. She clenched the possession tighter. This time he was not going to get away.  
  
Celestia: Sorry for the shortness but you know you love me anyway. Next chapter will be longer. I promise you.  
  
Enishi: A lot of good that does.  
  
Celestia: hmm.can someone ask for reviews?  
  
Kenshin: This one will! But may this one ask why?  
  
Celestia: oh isn't he so cute when he talks like that. *grabs her katana* Be back soon. Enishi?  
  
Enishi: Yeah what?  
  
Celestia: ; Come here.  
  
CENSERED!!!!  
  
Kenshin: umm.okay so please review. Celestia-dono does not really expect any reviews for this chapter but please review later. 


	2. Sano comes home

Celestia: YAY the longer chapter of to Collar A Rooster.  
  
Yahiko: Is this a good thing?  
  
Celestia: Yes. or else.  
  
Yahiko: YAY! Another chapter of this story!  
  
Sano: He falls easily doesn't he?  
  
Kenshin: *nods* Oh yes but considering Celestia is the author of this story none of us truly have the power to argue with her.  
  
Kauru: You are absolutely right Kenshin.  
  
Celestia: As much as I am finding the conversation amusing there are things to do and stories to type. Soo.Megumi if you will?  
  
Megumi: Celestia does not own Kenshin or anything else. Except for a few dust balls in her pocket.  
  
Celestia: Yup. Okay lets get to the story now.  
  
Chappie 2 Sano comes Home.  
  
Horse hooves clopped along the road at a steady pace. The man riding the horse looked rugged and not to be messed with. His once short brown hair had grown that he could now tie it back but decided to let it hang loose and flowing behind him. His boyish features had disappeared and replaced with a man who had seen many things. His once smooth chin had stubble growing along it, which added to his 'kick ass' look.  
  
But this entire mysterious aura disappeared when Sanosuke Sagara grinned and laughed when he saw his old friends running toward him.  
  
Kenshin was holding his son Kenji as he trotted toward him. Kauru ran as best she could in the kimono with Yahiko next to her. Sano noticed Yahiko now had a wrapped package that he carried and Kenshin had nothing beside his waist. He jumped down from his horse as they all ran into him almost knocking him down.  
  
He laughed and hugged Kenshin and Kauru almost crushing Kenji in the process, which started him crying. Kenshin's eyes opened wide with an 'oro' as he vainly tried to rock Kenji to stop the crying. Kauru cursed Sano for making Kenji cry then cursed Kenshin for not getting Kenji to be quiet. Yahiko stood by rolling his eyes exclaiming baka about everyone. And everything was back to way it was. Sano grabbed Kenji and threw him up in the air and catches him repeating the fun game over and over until Kenji was laughing and calling Sano, Oji- san. Everyone was smiling as they started walking back to the dojo.  
  
"We are so glad you came back Sanosuke. I cooked a great meal for you," Kauru said happily walking next to Kenshin. Sano stopped in his tracks and looks at her, "You cooking and great meal should not belong in the same sentence." Trying to stop Kauru from attacking Sano and endangering Kenji he smiled at Sano, "This one has been giving Kauru lessons in cooking. She has gotten quite better now." Sano laughed, "We'll see," as he started to ruffle Kenji's hair but stopped and stared straight in front of him.  
  
There she was. What kept him cool in the hot Arabian sun. What kept him warm on those lonely cold nights. The pure grace and beauty of her hadn't changed. She was a healer and a torturer knowing he could never have her. Placing Kenji back into Kenshin's arms he preformed a deep swooping bow, "My Lady Fox."  
  
Megumi could only stare at first. Was that really him? There was no way this man could be the boy she loved. But when he called her by her old nickname it wasn't long before she bristled and responded, "Still the same old Rooster head I see Sanosuke." Though those long brown locks that she longed to run her hands through was not so much roosterish as they had been.  
  
Sano just laughed and with his cape sweeping behind him he brushed past her and went into the dojo. Megumi felt slightly hurt. Is that all they are going to say? After all this time? An exchange of old insults. She followed Kauru and the rest keeping her eyes down. Kauru looked back and fell behind next to Megumi. "Megumi-san? What is wrong?" Megumi didn't answer but just looked up at Kauru then looked at Sano entering the building. Kauru smiled behind her hand, "You should just tell him. It's easier then it sounds and it helps a lot." Kauru was the only one that Megumi was able to confide in. But for now Megumi just glared and frowned.  
  
The two woman were interrupted when a loud voice yelled out, "Oh yeah SAKE! I missed that stuff." Then the loud gulping of something being swallowed. "Hey Kauru! You're cooking did improve!" Megumi and Kauru looked at each other and laughed. 


End file.
